


What Happens in Music Class . . .

by Katblu42



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Entendre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katblu42/pseuds/Katblu42
Summary: Teenagers.  Musicians.  Little brothers.  Laughter.
Relationships: Virgil Tracy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	What Happens in Music Class . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Terms specific to playing musical instruments will be mentioned.

It was a Friday night and Scott was on his way to a party with his buddies from the Track Team, John was out in the middle of nowhere for the weekend with the Astronomy Club, Grandma was at her regular card game with the girls and his Dad was in LA for an important conference, so Virgil had been left in charge. (He was totally not “babysitting” because Gordon was old enough to look after himself, thank you very much, and Alan was not a baby!) Virgil’s friend from music class had come over for the evening, with permission to stay until her 10:30pm curfew. 

Pizza had been eagerly devoured, and everyone had settled in the living room for the movie of choice – Alan’s choice. Virgil and Sarah sat together on the couch, Alan had made a nest of cushions on the floor, front and centre and Gordon had curled himself into one of the armchairs. Alan’s attention remained fixed on the movie – a small miracle considering how rare it was to get him to sit still for more than five minutes. Gordon tried hard to pretend the movie was too babyish for him, but truth be told he was really enjoying it.

Virgil and Sarah barely paid any attention to the movie, or the sideways glance Gordon regularly shot their way. They whispered quietly to each other, chuckled and giggled occasionally but were otherwise just happy to be in close company with each other. Being only 14 themselves the two of them were not really past the stage of keeping it PG – at least in front of younger brothers!

About halfway through the movie Sarah had stretched out her legs across Virgil’s lap, leaning her back against the corner of the couch back and armrest. Without realising it Virgil had soon begun idly tapping his fingers on her left leg. She giggled.

“I like it when you do that,” she said quietly, causing Virgil to turn his head, cola sparkling eyes meeting her smiling hazel ones. His expression pure puzzlement, his fingers still moving. “With your hands.”

He looked down and realised he was playing her leg like a piano, and apologised with a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay. It feels nice. You can practice your fingering on me anytime!”

There was a moment’s pause as they both let those words sink in, breaking into smiles. Suddenly the two of them were busy stifling the laughter that threatened to consume them both, causing Gordon to look over at them with a scowl.

“What’s fingering?” Alan asked, momentarily tearing his gaze away from the screen.

“It’s a music thing,” Gordon replied with a sigh.

“It’s how you place your fingers to play different notes on wind instruments,” Sarah added, regaining her composure. “Or the piano.”

“Oh.” Alan returned his full attention to the movie.

Sarah and Virgil exchanged a look which threatened to have them both giggling again. At a sudden thought Sarah’s eyes flashed with mischief.

“Of course, as a trombone player, for me it’s all about positions.” She barely got the last word out as more than a squeak, and the two musicians were back to trying desperately not to break into loud guffaws.

Another scowl from Gordon. He was beginning to twig that there was more to their conversation than what he could understand. Sarah noticed Gordon’s look, but it didn’t stop her runaway train-of-thought. She took a couple of deep breaths so she could find her voice again.

“Then there’s tonguing.” She swallowed a laugh.

“And double tonguing,” Virgil managed to add, tears springing to his eyes with the effort of holding in laughter.

“Triple tonguing,” Sarah squeaked, placing a hand against her straining stomach muscles. Her eyes widened and she put a hand on Virgil’s arm. “Flutter tonguing!”

Virgil snorted then began to shake, holding in as much sound as he could, Sarah’s laughter was now silent and tears were flowing. They’d both completely lost it.

Gordon just stared. The two idiots were both in the throes of uncontrolled silent hysterics, only the occasional squeak or snort escaping as they tried to draw breath. He shook his head.

“Musicians are weird!”

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be based on actual conversation(s) I was part of at about that age!


End file.
